gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1986 EMILY - Gotz Modell Play Doll - 24 Inch Walking and Singing Doll - LAUF-UND SINGPUPPE 68063 - Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes - Checkered Dress with Navy Bow
This Gotz Play Doll EMILY is a Gotz WALKING/SINGING doll produced in 1986; she measures 61cm/24" tall and has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 68063. She has ROOTED, long, slightly curly blonde hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down with a navy bow on the right side. She has BLUE "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a hard-bodied, articulated Götz MODELL doll. EMILY has a 1986 ELIZABETH facial mold. A "LAUF-UND. SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE" or "Walking and Singing Dolls; Battery Operated" (in English) are hard-bodied dolls; their torso, head, and limbs are made completely of "hard" vinyl. WALKING/SINGING DOLLS, simply and commonly referred to as "WALKERS," both "walk" and "sing (or talk)". In order to accomplish this, the doll itself requires a miniature torso record (inserted into its front torso) and batteries (inserted into its upper back). Articulated joints allow these doll's shoulders and hips to move and pose independently of their torso. Their feet are flat for walking, and they can sit/stand unaided. Walkers tend to be the tallest type of Play Doll; they typically range in height anywhere from 20-24 inches (although some can be slightly shorter). These dolls are primarily vintage dolls; production of Gotz WALKING/SINGING dolls began around 1976 and ended in 1989. WALKERS's are classified as "Play Dolls;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Some dolls may also have "wigged" hair, which is hair that is sewn to a wig cap and glued to the doll's skull. Plays Dolls may have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes will open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, or they may have "fixed eyes" (eyes that do not move; either painted on the exterior eye surface or inset). Outfits, while high-quality and well-crafted, are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance, although some of the higher end Gotz Elegance dolls will have multiple layers; slightly more elaborate outfit designs, and make use of slightly higher-quality fabrics and materials. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced. For all of the reasons, WALKERS tend to be one of the lower priced Gotz dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: EMILY *Year Produced: 1986 *Doll ID or Catalog Code: 68063 *Doll Height: 61cm/24" *Torso Material: ALL-VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *German Classification: LAUF-UND SINGPUPPE; WERKE M. BATTERIE *German Classification (in English): WALKING SINGING DOLL; BATTERY OPERATED *Doll Category: PLAY DOLL *Doll Collection/Line/Series: Götz Modell - ''WALKING AND TALKING DOLL'' *Neckstamp Marking: ENTER *Facial Mold Used: 1986 ELIZABETH *Facial Mold Designer: ONLY ENTER IF KNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN *Required Batteries to Operate: **To WALK = Flat 4.5 Volt in back compartment **To SING = Round 1.5 Volt in chest compartment Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, slightly curly blonde hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down with a navy bow on the right side. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **DECAL: Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. * Other Physical Characteristics: UNKNOWN/NONE **Freckles; Glasses; Teeth? Articulation To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: BOTH SHOULDERS; BOTH HIPS' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED' **'MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose independently of the body; head may articulate; rotate, or be fixed in position. Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of the original outfit and accessories that this doll came in, along with photographs (if possible), below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:LAUF-UND SINGPUPPE - Walking and Singing Doll Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls that Move Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls that Require Batteries Category:Götz Modell Collection Category:Multi-Articulated DOLLS Category:All-Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Dolls Produced in 1980 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Rooted Hair Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls that Make Sounds Category:24-24.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Unknown Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1986 ELIZABETH Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Blonde Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Blue Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Articulated DOLLS